


Earth Prime Escapades

by xxashleyxx



Series: Risk Takers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kara doesn't need much convincing, Kara is loud, KaraMel, Mon-El is good at convincing, Mon-El is paranoid, No Door to Lock, One Shot Collection, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Taker Kara, STAR Labs, Semi-Public Sex, Supergirl Suit Sex, Table Sex, VERY minor Cisco appearance, mentions of J'onn and Barry only, post 3x17 The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “‘My friends…this is their workplace. They do important work here.’ She looked around at the computers, all that important lab equipment. No. It wasn’t happening. ‘I’m not gonna do…that here.’” -- Mon-El convinces Kara that they have one more thing to do before leaving Earth Prime. Additional scene to the end of The Flash 3x17: Duet. This is a one shot that is part of a (separate and unrelated) one shot series where Kara and Mon-El hook up in places they probably shouldn't.





	Earth Prime Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Evening, everyone (or morning, afternoon, whatever it is wherever you are -- I'm still amazed at how worldwide this fandom is!)!
> 
> Here's another piece for the Risk Takers Series. As said before, these are all unrelated one shots, entirely disconnected from each other, other than the fact that they all have the same basic theme. 
> 
> This one picks up at the end of 3x17: Duets when Kara and Mon-El are left alone for a little too long. Then again, I only did that because I didn't have to write how they got onto Earth Prime LOL. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm not at all positive about the mechanics of the Supergirl suit. I remember Melissa saying in an interview that she couldn't dress herself in the suit and I remember reading somewhere that Tyler said the Superman suit was all one piece. So we're going with the suit being one piece. However, if I'm wrong and you have evidence to the contrary, don't correct me. It'll ruin the story ;)
> 
> So, off to Earth Prime we go!

“You know where we _haven’t_ had sex yet?”

Kara’s head spun around to look at Mon-El, her eyes wide, face surprised.

“What!?”

He sighed as he repeated himself, “You know where we--”

“Shhhh!” she shushed him with a hand covering his mouth. “I heard you! I just don’t think you should say that so loudly here.” She looked around the room at Star Labs, her eyes travelling further to look into the lab, paranoid as ever.

“Nobody is even here!” he pushed her hand away from his lips. “Everyone went home. Well…Cisco is with J’onn and Barry checking out that portal opening thing. From what I hear, the way Cisco goes on about that kinda stuff, we have an hour… _at least_ a half hour until they expect us back or come looking for us.”

“I am not having sex in Star Labs…”

“No, well, I didn’t mean Star Labs. I’m talking about _Earth Prime_. We’ve never had sex on this _planet_!” His eyes were wide, excited. “That could all change right now…” his hands slid to her hips, around to her back and underneath her cape.

“Mon-El,” she whined, her tone unsure but she looked like she was entertaining the idea.

“Come on,” he whispered, his forehead leaning into hers. “We can be fast. _So fast._ ”

“That’s not the point!” she said in a hushed whisper, her hands landing on his chest to push him backwards. “My friends…this is their _workplace_. They do important work here.” She looked around at the computers, all that important lab equipment. No. It wasn’t happening. “I’m not gonna do… _that_ here.”

“ _Sex_ , Kara. You can say it,” he teased with a smile. “And they’ll never know! Like I said, they’ve basically all gone home…” his lips fell to her neck as he pressed light kisses along her skin, trailing down to the edge of her suit at her chest.

“Mon-El,” she whined, her head falling back as he continued to trail his lips along her body.

“Kara,” he whined back. “You know you want to,” he smirked as he ran his hands along her sides before sliding them over her breasts. He could feel her hardened nipples through the fabric of her suit and he paused. “Kara,” he started, his voice low, “have you been not wearing a bra this whole time?” he asked curiously, his hands cupping her and his eyebrow cocking upwards.

She just bit her lip and stared back at him.

He groaned, “Oh, for the love of Rao.” He turned his head back to the doorway. “They don’t even have a door to lock here, so you need to make up your mind. Right now.”

She followed his gaze and analyzed the open doorway. He was right. _Anyone_ could walk in and see them. Her head spun around to look at the lab off in the corner. Even that room had glass walls. There was really nowhere to hide. The thought just made her heart pound even harder in her chest.

 _Risk_.

He made her love it. She was so invincible that knowing someone could walk in on them in the middle of their heated, passionate embrace was _very_ exciting.

She felt his hips pressing into hers, his hands splayed across her back and she found herself nodding.

“Yeah?” he questioned, a smile on his face. It always surprised him when she said yes to him. He still didn’t understand why she would choose him in risking a public escapade. She stood there in his arms in her Supergirl suit, this amazingly powerful woman who wanted _him_.

He didn’t waste any more time, his hands reaching down and grabbing her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her into his arms. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as he quickly walked into the lab, placing her on the edge of a table that was pushed against the wall. Her legs dangled down the side as she sat in front of him, the table not in exactly the best position for what they were about to do.

“Don’t break anything” she instructed in a harsh whisper, his lips pressed to the crook of her neck. “I don’t want to have to explain _that_ to anyone,” she paused, “and everything in here is probably really expensive and looks really important.”

“Noted,” he sighed before moving upwards, his lips connected with hers; aggressive, hungry, fast.

Her hands went straight for his belt, unbuckling it and flinging the ends aside so she could grab the button on his pants. She tugged it and followed with pulling down the zipper before her hands slid inside the waistband, pushing the garment downwards. It fell to the floor with a dull thump. She reached inside his boxers and grabbed his cock, tugging him once sharply and causing him to fall into her.

“Oh Rao, Kara,” he sighed, “It feels even better on this planet,” he breathed as he shoved his boxers down to join the pile of denim around his ankles.

“You’re ridiculous,” she laughed as one of her hands slid around his neck, pulling his lips back to hers.

His hands were sliding around her sides, downwards and towards the edge of her skirt. His lips broke away from hers as he moved to tug the skirt down, but it didn’t budge. He flipped it upwards and over her hips only to realize that it was actually attached to the rest of her suit. He paused and stared at her hips for a moment.

“How the hell do I get you outta this thing?”

“Mon-El,” she said impatiently, grabbing his hand and sliding his fingers into the blue briefs underneath the skirt, his fingers hooking in where her thigh met her pelvis, “No time,” she insisted breathlessly. “Just move it aside. Hurry, before someone comes.”

He nodded quickly, his fingers hooking and moving to the underside, sliding against her sex before tugging the suit to rest tightly against her thigh. She groaned as she opened her legs wider for him.

“I don’t wanna tear the suit,” he whispered as he pulled tightly.

“You won’t. That’s kinda the point,” she stated bluntly.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” he asked as he nodded at his hand holding the suit aside.

Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. “Oh, Rao, hurry before I change my mind,” she rolled her eyes at him, “now, Mon-El,” she breathed, “inside.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he spoke as he tugged at his hardening cock a couple of times, moving closer to her entrance, his head sliding against her slit. Her eyes slipped closed as she let out a whine, wishing that he would just hurry up already, her heart pounding so hard in her ears. He stopped his movements and watched her face. When he didn’t move forward, her eyebrows furrowed before her eyes popped open, a scowl quickly forming on her lips. He let out a laugh as he slid into her in one quick thrust.

Her head fell back as she leaned backwards on the table and her head collided with a lamp. She jumped slightly before adjusting her position, moving slightly to the side. Her elbows came to rest on the table behind her and the whole thing slid forward. His hands rushed out and grabbed at her waist to stabilize her as he laughed loudly. One of her hands flew up and covered his mouth.

“Shhhhh! Someone will hear you!”

“Laughing?” he questioned, his voice muffled against her hand. “That’s not out of the ordinary, Kara,” he said as he began steadily pumping in and out of her, his hands tugging her away from the far edge of the table and closer to him. Her hand fell back to the table as she tried to grip the flat surface and keep her balance. “Maybe I didn’t think this table part through…it’s on wheels,” he mumbled obviously as he watched her movements and the table shaking beneath them.

She made a little noise with every thrust; a mixture of a whine and a sigh and it made his stomach flutter and clench in the best way.

“I thought we were being quiet,” he mumbled lowly. She nodded her head repeatedly but she didn’t stop _those noises_. A grin slid onto his face as his thrusts sped up. Her elbow slid off the back of the table and he let out another loud laugh.

“Shit, Kara, this isn’t working,” he stated on a chuckle. He slid out of her and she let out a whine at the loss of him. He gripped her hips and lifted her off the table, placing her feet on the floor as her legs wobbled. He spun her around and she leaned forward, her hands immediately gripping the edge of the table and pushing it back against the wall to stable herself.

“Shit, I forgot about this damn cape,” he cursed, one hand shoving it off to the side as the other hand slid her suit aside for him again. He slid into her in one smooth thrust and her chin fell, some of her golden curls slipping from the back of her neck and falling forward. He hooked his fingers around her hair, pushing it over her left shoulder as his lips fell to the skin peeking out of her suit.

She moaned loudly, her back arching as she met his thrusts. “Mon-El,” she breathed, “yes, I’m so close. Faster, please.”

One of his hands grabbed her chin and turned her face to his, their lips meeting, his chest pressed firmly against her back. His hips moved quickly, slamming against her as he pumped in and out of her. She was so wet and the angle was difficult and he had to concentrate and focus on stopping himself from slipping out of her.

“Yes,” she whined loudly, her pitch high as she tore her lips from his.

“Babe, shhh,” he chuckled into her hair, his forehead leaning against the back of her neck as his hand came up, tugging at her nipple through her suit.

“Mmph,” she grunted, her hands leaving the edge of the table and grabbing onto both of his, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall forward. “Yes, Mon-El, oh Rao, please.” Her voice was getting louder, causing his head to turn back, eyes looking through the lab and towards the open doorway to be sure nobody was walking by.

“Kara, shhhh,” he mumbled against her shoulder as he left an open mouthed kiss on her skin. His hands placed hers back on the table, his hands resting beside hers.

“Sorry,” she whispered, clenching her eyes shut as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder. Her hand slid up and landed on the back of his neck, “I--” she panted in his ear, “I’m--”

“That’s it, come for me, Kara,” he groaned against her cheek. She nodded as she whimpered loudly. His hand came up and slid over her mouth to silence her. She cried out against his hand and he felt her walls fluttering around his cock, “Shit, Kara,” he groaned, his forehead landing on the arm that held the hand over her mouth as he felt his own orgasm wash over him.

He felt her mouth moving against his hand, forming a kiss against his palm. His hand slipped off of her mouth and she turned to face him. His hands wrapped around her middle as she leaned back and into him, her lips connecting with his at an awkward angle that neither minded.

When they pulled away, “Wow,” he breathed against her lips.

“Uh huh,” she nodded against his shoulder.

“Told you the risk would be worth it.”

“I don’t think you said that…” she mumbled against his lips.

“It was implied,” he stated simply and she giggled quietly. Her eyes fluttered closed for a minute as she took a deep breath.

“Okay, okay. Enough. Now,” she started, “get outta me and look presentable before someone comes back.”

He pecked her lips once more before sliding out of her and turning her around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair a tangled mess and her suit was lopsided.

“Maybe _you_ should work on being presentable…” he stated, his hands adjusting the neck of her suit. Her hands slid under her skirt to fix her briefs back into their proper, _way_ more comfortable position.

He watched her adjust, her hair flipping into her eyes as she looked downward to take in her appearance. His hands combed through the curls as he tilted her chin up. “There,” he stated, taming the blonde locks, “beautiful, as always, but at least you’re now presentable for other people.”

“You might wanna pull up your pants,” she suggested, nodding at his lower half. He was softening and didn’t even notice his jeans were still in a pile at his feet.

His eyes widened, “Oh, yeah!”

She laughed at him as he stumbled slightly while trying to bend over, dragging his pants and boxers back up his legs. He returned to her, kissing her smiling lips as he righted himself.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed against her lips.

“I know,” she grinned, “you say that a lot,” she teased.

“Because it’s true,” he said as he felt her hands running through his hair.

“Now, really, we should go and find J’onn. They’re probably worried sick over on our Earth. We need to get back.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the lab and into the hallway.

The traveled down the halls, looking in each room they passed, eyes searching for either of the guys when they finally stumbled upon Cisco in what looked like a testing lab, his hands busying themselves with some tech modifications on some goggles.

“Oh, there you are,” he stated upon seeing the couple standing in the doorway. “J’onn was looking for you, but I told him I’d come find you.”

“Good thing he didn’t come looking,” Mon-El mumbled near her ear as they walked toward Cisco. She quietly shushed him.

“Well, we’re ready to go…” Kara looked around the room. “He’s not here?”

“No, he’s hanging out with Barry by the portal that will take you back to your Earth.”

“Oh, okay,” she sighed, “Well, thanks for all your help, Cisco. I appreciate it.”

“We both do,” Mon-El chimed in with a smile.

“No worries,” he shrugged. “I’m glad we were able to help and that it all turned out well in the end.” He leaned over and pushed a button on a small black machine. He reached inside and pulled something out. “And here,” he held out his hand to the couple.

Kara eyed it strangely. “You still use cassettes over here?”

“A what?” Mon-El stared at the object in Cisco’s hand. “What’s that?” he asked her curiously.

“Why are you giving me this?” she asked, obviously confused.

“You really think we don’t have cameras set up in our _main_ _lab_?” Cisco cocked an eyebrow at her as he continued to hold out the tape for her to take.

Her eyes widened and connected with Cisco’s. Her mouth fell open, but no words came out. She felt her face getting hot. _Really hot_. And she was sure she was beet red. Cisco couldn’t supress his knowing smirk. “I turned off the security screens when you guys first hit the table, but…the cameras kept recording. You have to shut them off on our system that’s actually inside the lab,” he nodded to his hand and she finally took the tape. “That’s the tape for the last four hours. We don’t near the earlier stuff…and I figured that you’d wanna destroy it yourselves.” He paused for a second. “Or keep it. Whatever you’re into,” he shrugged. “J’onn’s been waiting a while though, so you should probably go,” he laughed.

Kara clenched her eyes shut on a gasp, “Oh, Rao!”

“Oh, he didn’t see anything!” Cisco insisted and he could see the worry physically leave Kara’s body. Mon-El just stood there with a grin on his face. “The screens in the room he’s in right now, they’re not usually left on. So, unless he and Barry got bored of waiting and decided to turn them on…” he trailed off as he winked and Mon-El laughed loudly.

“We made a sex tape!” he continued to chuckle, his hand lifted in a high five to Kara.

She turned to him and whacked him across the chest with the back of her hand. He cringed and recoiled with hand to his chest, his smile never fading.

“I’ll see you guys at the next crisis,” Cisco nodded in their direction with a laugh.

Kara could only supply her own nod as she turned around and pulled Mon-El along behind her.

“Bye, Cisco!” he called out with an exaggerated wave as he was dragged out of the room.

“Holy crap,” she whispered as soon as they were out of Cisco’s earshot. “Never again, Mon-El,” she stated firmly. “Never. Again.”

“Aww, Kara, come on! He didn’t see--well, he _barely_ saw anything!”

“Still. Never again.”

He watched her look down at the tape in her hand again.

“Can I see that?” he asked, his own hand held out for the tape. She furrowed her eyebrows as she dropped it in his hand.

“Why?”

He closed his hand around it before sliding it into his pocket. Her eyes widened at him.

“What?! We’re not keeping that,” she shook her head.

“Why not?” he asked innocently.

She just stared at him and he leaned in, “We’ll watch it when we get home and then you can decide.” He kissed her cheek and she blushed, her mind quickly running with the idea of watching their coupling on a screen together; how _erotic_ it could be.

“Okay,” she agreed quietly and he stopped walking, his hand slipping out of hers as she carried on down the hall.

“Okay?” he questioned back in surprise. “Okay!” a grin slid onto his face as he rushed to catch up with her, his hand grasping a hold of hers again as he leaned over to kiss her cheek again. “You know,” he bumped shoulders with her, her free hand coming up to rest on his arm and hold him to her, “Earth Prime isn’t so bad. We should visit more often…”

 

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading and for all the support! It means a lot to me as I've never thought of myself as a writer and I didn't think I'd ever get this nice of a response here. THANK YOU!


End file.
